Trace Memory The Forgotten sister
by dragonmaster42
Summary: Ashley comes back to the Blood Edward Island to discover another ghost. But this one isnt as friendly as D or maybe a little to friendly. Lots of Yuri AxG. R


The Blood Edward Island was the island that so many bad things had happened. 3 years ago a girl named Ashley came to this island in search of her father. She discovered more than she wanted to know. But in doing so she helped a poor soul to free him of the burden he has carried for years. Little did she know that by freeing him she started a new mystery of the Blood Edward Island. The Mystery of D's older sister.

I am returning here after these few years have passed. I am glad I got to know my dad and we got to be a family again. But ever since I left this place I had been feeling as if I need to do something else on this island. I don't know what, seeing that D has already been freed. But I have a feeling I will soon find out. But this time I came alone to this island, feeling I am old enough now to do things myself. And because my dad and Jessica are so busy.

The long boat ride was over, and the Captain said he would return in exactly 4 days. I have that long to do what I need to find out more. I walked through the long courtyard up to the mansions door. Everything seemed to be just as it was last time I was here. I walked into the big house and it was a little dark with just the light of the open door shining through. After walking inside I opened the curtains on the windows. I remember meeting D just outside and looking for the clues to his past. It must have been hard for him not to remember anything all those years. Well now that I am here what do I do.

I walked upstairs to D's room and decided to take another look around. I looked around and everything seemed the same as last time, only more dust. As I was walking out I saw something on at the corner of my eye. It was a bookshelf. I know there were a lot of shelves in this house but something struck me as odd about this one. I looked at a book that was tipped over on the end of this shelf. I pulled the book out and there was a doorknob behind it. I reached to turn it but it was locked. I opened the book flipping through some pages. I accidentally dropped the book and it hit the floor. When it hit I heard a metallic sound. I picked up the book and gently tapped it on the shelf. I heard it again. I shook the book but nothing came out. After feeling the cover I discovered a bump on the back right corner. I gently unraveled the bit of string holding that piece of the book together. Then a key fell out. I knew right then that was it.

I took the key I had just found and sure enough it went into the slot very easily and when I turned I heard a click. I pulled the key from the knob and opened the bookshelf door. It was a girl's room, I could tell. It wasn't all pink and pretty but I knew it was. I looked around a bit and walked over to the bed. I laid down and thought about what to do next. As I sat up I felt a presence enter the room and come towards me. Who's there I yelled out. Then a sudden burst of energy ran into me entering my body. Then everything was dark. What happened? Where am I? "Who are you" I heard someone with an English accent call out to me. Whose there? I replied. There was no answer. I opened my eyes and sat up to see the sun had already gone down. What just happened? I looked at my DS's clock and it said it was only 9:00PM. I must have been out for a few hours. Right before I woke up I felt someone touch me.

I lit the candles around the room and looked around. I found a journal the name was smeared off. I opened it and looked through it.

_Mom and dad say I will have a new little brother soon enough. I don't know if I want a little brother. Than again I am almost 18, so I won't have to worry about it much longer._

_Time has gone by and I know my new brother will be here soon. After having a talk with my parents I think it will be fine. I will make sure he is well taken care of._

_I don't know what's wrong with me. I have been sick for almost a month. My little brother I due any day now, I can't bother them now. I will just ride it through._

It ends there and there has to be a ton of pages left. My 18th birthday is actually in a couple days. Hard to believe its been this long. Here are some newspaper clippings.

_Amy Edwards, dies the day before her 18th birthday from an unknown cause. _

_After the Edwards loss of their only daughter there knew son was born only a week later._

That's D. My eyes lit up with fear and thoughts of terror and sadness. That is so sad. I wonder if D ever knew. And the journal entry is written only a day before her death. What a sad story the Edwards have to tell. The presence I feel it again. Who is there? Suddenly the darkness is back around me. Hello is anyone there? "Who are you" I am Ashley, are you Amy? "A girl appeared in front of me at that moment. Her hair was short and red, and her face covered in dimples. She was about the same height as me. "How do you know me?" I am sorry; I read through some newspaper articles and saw your name. I just assumed it might be you. "You're sorry. Why are you here?" I am here because I had the feeling I needed to do something here. You see I was here before and I hadn't seen you here or even heard about you from D "Who?" I think he is your younger brother. Her eyes widened and suddenly the darkness darted away. It happened again, this is getting scary. I wonder where she went. I got up from the bed and walked around the room. I see the bed which I just left start to press in. I walked back over to the bed and sat next to the area of the bed that was pressed down. Amy is that you? And before my eyes I could see her face appearing in front of me.

"I am sorry for scaring you" you didn't scare me. I am sorry for bringing up such a touchy subject. "I never knew my brother" after saying that she started to put and laid her head on my shoulder. Suddenly the realization came to me, I can feel her. I felt her arms grasping me and her head encasing itself onto me. But she is a ghost, how can this happen. I decided to try it myself; I put my arms around her as well holding her closer to me to let her weep. And it was true, I could feel her. Could she feel me to? I rubbed my arms up and down her back and she didn't seem to notice, I slipped my hand farther down and into her skirt and gently felt around. She pulled back really quickly shouted "What do you think you are doing?" After thinking about it, I replied. I am sorry I knew I could feel you but I wasn't sure if you could feel me too so I…"Rubbish". She darted at me the only thing I could do is hold out my arms. Suddenly the darkness around me was back. What did you do? "I don't know every time I try to go at you this happens" I think we are in my consciousness. "What's that suppose to mean" It means you possessed me. "Me, I possessed you? Is that even possible?" Apparently so. Why do you do this? "I came after you because you touched me." Well you touched me too. "When?" The first time you possessed me. I saw Amy walk over to me slowly. "So I can feel you and you can feel me, even in you mind." Yes, and that should be the only place, you shouldn't have been able to feel me touching you in the real world. Amy walked over to me and placed her hand on my cheek, as if she was feeling the warmth coming from my body. I did the same to her, except I felt no warmth just the softness of her skin. "Can you feel that?" Yes can you feel this? "Yes".

Our eyes gently roll around each others bodies until they meet at the top. Were you looking at me? "You were looking at me to." I am not looking at you, you are not even there. "You're right" She then started to cry again. I am sorry I didn't mean it. I got closer to her apologizing and then she turned her head as I drew mine closer and then she kissed me. I could literally feel my heart stop as right here I was making out with a ghost. You, you kissed me. "I thought I wasn't really here. But you are blushing aren't you" She smirks. Then I don't know what came over me Revenge, or curiosity but I leaned back onto her and kissed her even longer. After I pulled away I smirked and said I didn't know ghosts could blush. Both of us stared at each other and suddenly I opened my eyes. I looked next to me and there was nothing there I got up and peeked in a mirror and saw that my face redder than I had ever seen it. I looked down and saw that my shirt had come unbuttoned at the top. Was that a dream? Then I felt a hand entering the back of my pants. I had never felt more aroused. I dropped to the floor and when I awoke my shirt was pulled up and my pants were down to my ankles. My undergarments had not been removed.

I knew this was something Amy did for payback. So I set off to look for her. I looked around the mansion and around the outside of the house but I could not find any trace of her. The sun was going down and my mind started reminding me about what happened last night. I went back into the house and went up to Amy's room. Amy are you in here? I guess not. I went to the bathroom and ran the water for the tub. It was a shower tub so I could relax in the tub while letting the water fall on me. I removed my clothes and set them on the counter. I stepped into the half filled tub and laid down and let the shower sprinkle the top of me with water. I closed my eyes and rested until I felt a bump.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see a pair of panties above my head under a reddish skirt. Amy is that you. "You bet" why are you IN THE SHOWER WITH ME? I started to turn red and tried covering myself with my hands. "I'm a girl I know what you have, don't be embarrassed." She giggled and pointed at me. I don't think this is very funny. "Really I thought it was funny. But you stopped now that I am here" I don't know what you are talking about. "I seen where your hand was, and your face was all scrunched together. It was funny, because you are pathetic" How long have you been here? "The whole time. Apparently I can stick in your mind as long as I want." She was making me mad "You are such a dirty girl." Like you have never done it. Suddenly her confidence in her eyes washed away. Well what about it dirty girl. "Shut up you don't know anything." I have enough common since to not where clothes in a shower. I knew I had her this time as her eyes scanned her drenched clothes. She then did something unexpected she took off her shirt and skirt, and then her undergarments to. My eyes widened at such amazing curves she had. Then she sat down in the tub with me.

I could not help myself but stare at her amazing figure. "Like what you see Ashley?" You wish. I can't say that I did that would be to awkward. "Oh so you do like it" What I just told you no. "But I can still hear you thinking." Why are you doing this? "Me? I was thinking the same about you?" I just don't know. "I am sorry I have been kind of rude. I came in here while you were taking a bath and I even joined you. But ever since you kissed me I have wanted more." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, she enjoyed that kiss and wants more. You want another kiss. "No Ashley I want more. It was the day before I was 18 that I died. I never got as close to anyone as you." I just blushed as I thought about it. Amy I don't want to do anything more with you but than another part of me does…I don't think I can. "Ashley please I need this more than anything" No I can't do it. I stared at her freckled face looking into her eyes and blushing. Her pale figure stood up and disappeared giving me one last look at her. I thought to myself, should I have done it, I wanted to so badly but I know it's wrong. I don't know what to do. I put my head under water as far as I could and closed my eyes. I slowly floated back to the top of the water as I let all my muscles relax. After about half an hour in there I felt something touch my leg. I didn't respond to it seeing as I had no reason to. I figured it wasn't anything. The warm water was sprinkling the top of my body. And then I felt the touch again, this time it was closer to my thigh. Next I felt my shoulder being gently stroked. The stroking had me a bit nervous, and soon I felt it go down to my chest where it gently stroked my breast. I getting so aroused so slowly and it felt so good. I knew it was Amy, but I pretended to be asleep. The stroking continued until it became a pinching all over my breast especially one area on it. I wanted to relieve myself so badly but I knew if I waited it would be even better. I felt her pushing down on me and I immediately reacted with a sense of fear. Amy! "Ashley, I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. I wanted you so bad and th…" Ashley sits up and kisses Amy even longer than last time. No Amy I am sorry. It just took me a while to realize it. I want you to. No matter if you are a girl and a ghost. I can feel you and you can feel me. That doesn't happen very often, we were meant to meet. Lets do it Amy, whatever you want. "Ashley, lets go somewhere else." Your bed? "No, I have been in that room for so long I want to go somewhere else. Please." Ok, I led Amy downstairs into the hallway. Where do you want to go? "I want to go to the beach"

The Beach? "Yes" But that's outside where people can see us and its cold and.. "I know that's what makes it so exciting" Ok. Me and Amy walked to the beach wearing nothing but wet water from my bath. The stars are beautiful tonight, there are so many. The ghostly girl looked at me and smiled. She walked up to the edge where the tide comes up every few seconds. The way she stared at me aroused me so much I couldn't wait. I set my DS down to take a video of us with its new feature.

Her pale ghostly body glistened in the moonlight. I laid down next to her placing a small kiss on her lips and said, Amy tomorrow is my 18th birthday, and I am glad to spend my last night with you. Amy smiled and said "Tomorrow is my birthday also. I don't age so I will forever be this age" Tonight that doesn't matter. Tonight I am yours.

After that she pulled herself on top of me and licked my face with her cold tongue. "You're so warm Ashley" I blushed and sat still letting her do whatever she wanted. She deserved this after all these years. She moved her hand down to my waist and rubbed my thigh. You're so cold. "You are so hot" I blush as she moves her hands between my legs. Wait I'm not ready. "Ok" She pulls her arms up and rubs my breasts while sucking on one of the nipples. She was only sucking on one but they were both growing as hard as rocks. After she was done toying with my nipples she moved back down to my private area. Wait, I am not ready yet. "I know, I am preparing you" She smirked evilly. As she tickled my opening. I had never ever felt that much of a sensation all at once. Usually when I pleasured myself I went directly in, she tickles it without going in and makes me want it. She kept on tickling and she started entering little by little. Until I screamed. "Sorry I guess I went to far to fast" She pulled her fingers out and went between my legs with her tongue. She sucked and played with it at the same time. I rocked with pleasure as I noticed the sand building up on my body. She didn't seem to care that I was imprinting my body onto the sand. "Ashley are you ready" Ok but only if you do it too. "Ok" She turns around and gets on top of me. She pushes her self onto my face. I have a perfect view of her opening to do whatever I want. And she has a perfect view of mine. I gently stroked her opening with my tongue as I looked through her almost see through body. I heard her moan so I guess she liked it so I decided to try sucking on it. I moved my head in closer and started to suck. This made her jerk and she squeezed her legs together holding my head into her. I felt her tongue dash into my opening as far as it could go, and I did the same holding her head with my legs. I was so horny I was ready for anything. I was almost at the point where I was going to burst, and right before that she stopped. What are you doing Amy? I'm almost there. Amy smirked and said "I know, that's why I stopped. Don't want to ruin it now. I have to toy with you first. I slingshot my hand down and try to finish it but Amy grabs it and pushes it back to the ground. What did you do I can't move my arms? "I don't know, but this works well" she starts licking my opening again forcing her tongue in and then she stopped again. Please Amy Just do it. You are making me so horny. She sticks her tongue in it again going in and out faster and faster than stops right at the same point. I squirm as much as I can but I cant get it. Amy just laughed at my pain. She came close to my ear and whispered "Beg me" PLEASE AMY PLEASE FINISH IT. IT HURTS SO MUCH. She starts fingering me, "Is that better". More, More, More. This time she went all the way she didn't stop at the point this time, but she did stop right afterward. I felt the pressure inside of me trying to come out and than it stopped. I started to cry because it was so painful and pleasurable at the same time. I wanted to cum, but I didn't want the pleasure to end. She started fingering again and stopped again. "I can do this all night long, your face is so hot every time you are about to burst. My face was covered in tears and sweat when she started again. This time the pain and pleasure doubled. It was like I was bursting again and again. But it never satisfied its need. "You ready for the next step Ashley" I crying and couldn't even tell what she meant until got off of me and lifted one of my legs up slipping herself closer to me so that our openings met. Amy are you going to finish it I said crying. "Very soon Ashley" She pushed hers onto mine and rubbed them together harder than all that torturing. We both moaned in pleasure and write than she stopped. What but that was the best one yet, Amy I have to have it, I cant go on. You got to enjoy yourself about 30 times over, now its my turn. But I need you to do it for me and sense if I let you go you finish yourself I have to do it with you like this. But believe me this is way better. She starts the pressure again and then stopping after about half an hour she was in tears. "It feels so good, but if I go any more I don't think I'll make it. She starts again this time going up to her point and suddenly I gain my control back. I pull away and she is forced to start again. "Oh Ashley please don't squirm, I made you do it for almost an hour, its only been half for me you know how it is." Crying I said Yeah, I do know and I think I can go longer. Our competitive attitudes led us to do it again and again and again, until sunrise. We were the horniest 18 year olds on the planet. We forced ourselves together again and stopped right before. It was the most pain and pleasure we could ever have. We started once again. Our bodies were under their own control and we kept on as much as we could until our bodies decided it was time. We are both covered in sweat tears and juices that came out during our torturous acts. This time we put our opening together and felt all the juices together in us and as we forced them together and started pushing and rubbing each other together. We both reached our points. Both of us were banging into each other crying and moaning. Amy stop or we're going to cum. "I cant you stop" I cant its to much. We held each others hands and pulled each other closer as we waited for this huge moment to come. Then it happened, it was over. I will never forget my 18th birthday on Blood Edward island. As for Amy, well she remained in my consciousness until we can find out about her past.


End file.
